1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file sharing apparatus and a file sharing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A file sharing apparatus is used for sharing data between/among multiple computers distributed over a network. As an initial file sharing apparatus, a file server is known which implements a file sharing protocol, such as a CIFS (or Common Internet File System) and an NFS (Network File System), to a generic OS (or Operating System). As an improved file sharing system, a NAS (or a Network Attached Storage) is known which supports multiple file sharing protocols (CIFS, NFS, DAFS (or Direct Access File System) and so on) by using a special OS which is specific to a file sharing service.
JP-A-2008-097527 discloses a file sharing apparatus that internally contains multiple controllers, whereby the controllers can backup the other party mutually. JP-A-2005-251060 and JP-A-2006-330506 also disclose a technology that displays a failure part though it is not a technology relating to a file sharing apparatus.